List of minor characters (1990s)
This is a list of minor characters who first appeared on The Young and the Restless in the 1990s (1990-99). Alec Moretti Alice Johnson }} Alice Johnson was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Tamara Clatterbuck on contact from February 12, 1998 to December 22, 1999 , and recurring from May 31, 2000 to June 16, 2000. She appeared for one episode on August 18, 2005, and reprised the role on a recurring basis on August 29, 2017. She was briefly played by Tiffany Solerno on October 26, 2000. Alice Johnson was the daughter of Millie Johnson and the adoptive mother of Cassidy Johnson who was later renamed Cassie Newman. Sharon Collins gave birth to a baby girl, who was adopted by Alice and named Cassidy. In 1997, Alice left Cassidy in the care of her aging mother to pursue a man. Millie loved Cassidy but didn't have the energy to keep up with a young girl thus leaving Cassidy to entertain herself with her beloved doll collection. Grace Turner searched for Sharon's baby and found Cassidy. Nicholas Newman and Sharon, now Nick's wife, tried to get custody of the now renamed Cassie. Alice showed up and tried to take Cassie back. Christine Blair and Michael Baldwin were adversaries again when Michael represented Alice in the custody battle over Cassie. Eventually, the Newmans gained custody. Alice made numerous of visits to Cassie after losing custody of her. Cassie died in a car crash in 2005, and Alice did not attend the funeral. A few months later, Nick tracked Alice down, and wanted to know more about Cassie. Alice said that Cassie ended up breaking a bottle, and her mother, tried to take the blame, but Cassie always had a honest streak and admitted the truth to Alice. Nick thanked Alice for sharing the story with him and returned to Genoa City. Alice was seen again on August 29, 2017, when she walked into The Underground, not realizing that Nick owned it. Nick called Sharon and they both talked with Alice to see how she has been since Cassie's passing. Alice left, but forgot her wallet. Sharon ran after her to return it, and was shocked to see Alice driving a car that was the same model and had the same license plate as a car that was used as part of a sex trafficking ring. Sharon would later find out Alice lied about just passing through Genoa City, and she owned a house just outside of town. Alice told the neighbour she had a niece, but it was soon confirmed that Alice did not have a niece. Alice was working for Zack Stinett. She recruited the girls and served as Zack's liaison as she would care for the girls and give them their instructions. Tessa Porter showed up, looking for her sister Crystal, who was one of the girls. Tessa pretended to need a phone, but Alice turned her away. Zack later had Alice send Crystal away.}} Bob Adams Brandon Collins Brian Hamilton Callie Rogers Chet Delancy Cliff Wilson Dave Johnson Diane Westin Doris Collins Dylan Fenmore Evan Owen Eve Nicole Howard Flo Webster Gary Dawson Hope Adams Jed Sanders Jeri Paulsen John Abbott III Joni Julia Kurt Costner Larry Warton Mai Volien Marissa Barton Martha Hellstrom Millie Johnson Molly Carter Morey Norman Peterson Peter Garrett Rafael Delgado Ramona Caceres Rebecca Rebecca Harper Robert Lynch Segundo Stan Johnson Stephanie Simmons Tim Reid Tom Hellstrom Trey Stark Vivian Warren Bates Category:Characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Women of Genoa City Category:1990s Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heros Category:Heroines Category:Villainesses